rise_of_the_guardians_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
La Calavera Catrina
La Calavera Catrina or more commonly known as Cala is the guardian of protection. She is associatedwith the Day of the Dead and protects children in the afterlife.She is 1,487 years old. Early life Cala lived in a small Mexican village and she was always getting sick and going near death. She was a person who respected death and believed if anyone died it was for a reason and it was their time. She often would visit her grandmother's grave. One day she became very sick and stayed sick for days. In the end she looked hollow and had dark circle's under her eyes. Once she 'died' she became the figure for the day of the dead and stayed the way she looked Job She protects the dead and leads them to the new world. She also watches over dying and sick children She also watches over spirits. Powers She can disappear and reappear. It's different from Pitch's because she puffs up a black cloud of smoke every time she travels. And she always carries a long knife to fight with. It's thin and long and is chipped at the edge of it. She can also travel in the underworld Kingdom/Home She stays in Mexico in the biggest cemetery there Panteón Civil de Dolores. She lives underneath it and shows new spirits around. Some of them are her workers. Appearance Cala has black hair that goes down to her waist, it never is out of place and is very straight and she always puts a Marigold in her hair(It is he flower of the dead). She is tall and skinny almost like a skeleton with very pale skin. She has dark circles under her eyes that make her look a bit like a zombie. Her face is sunken in as well but she doesn't look very scary. When she was a human before she was herself she had olive skin tone. She has dark brown eyes. Her uniform is drapes of blacks and greys that drape over her and are ripped at the end terribly. The cloth is silky like silk but is very thin and almost wispy like. Think of a dementor from Harry Potter. She seems like she's wearing a bunch of clothes but it's just drapes that are over her and are long sleeve and cover her whole body. She has a small hood over her head to hide jer face. Personality Cala doesn't talk much, but when she does it's often in Spanish because she doesn't know much English but she sometimes uses English. Even though she doesn't talk much she often goes on rants in Spanish when she is angry or frustrated so it often confuses the other guardians. She however is a very smart but mostly because she has been around for so many years. She is extremely stubborn and will stand up for what she believes in. Cala is also very logical and good with giving advice to people. She loves her holiday and hates that people don't acknowledge it a lot of the times, but this does not drive her to be like Pitch. She is a bit of a perfectionist because she doesn't like to leave things dirty and un organized. She is also very competitive and loves to play games even if they evolve things she doesn't understand very well like how to speak English. Even though she is aguardian of death she is very caring towards children who can see her and will try to help them if she can. However if they don't see her she won't try and make them see her unless it's a necessity. She isn't scared very easily either because death is what most people fear and she is use to it even though she doesn't like it. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Guardians Category:Childrens' Heros Category:Females